The Euroavalanche (Russo-Turkish Alliance)
The "Euroavalanche" is a political event caused by Russia and Turkey's alliance, in which many countries traditionally loyal and allied with Russia broke their alliances or friendliness towards Russia and became European Union and NATO member states. It all began with Belarus and Serbia. The Belarusian government was under the presidency of Vasily Juryev, a neo-Slavist and Belarusian nationalist. Juryev was already having disagreements with President Mikhail Budayev, in that while Juryev viewed Russia as an ally, he wanted an independant Orthodox Church of Belarus much like Ukraine. President Juryev repeatedly commented on how the Ukrainian Orthodox Church deserved to be split. Meanwhile in Serbia, Belgrade kept close watch of the Turkish conquest of the Balkans, and declared a state of emergency. While Russia did help Serbia gain the Republik Sprska when the Russo-Turkish invasion reached Bosnia, Russia allowed Turkey to capture all of Kosovo. Therefore, Serbian nationalists became divided, with the traditional crowd sticking with Russia and feeling that Kosovo and the Republik Sprska was a fair trade, and others feeling back-stabbed by Russia. Belarus and Serbia cut their relations with Russia almost concurrently, with President Vasily Juryev stating that Belarus will be immedietly leaving the CSTO, and joining the European Union and NATO. Two days after, the Serbian government ordered all Russian troops and diplomats to leave Serbia, and also announced that Serbia was going to join NATO. United States president Beto O'Rourke invited both Serbian president Boris Krupniković and Belarusian president Vasily Juryev to discuss Serbian and Belarusian assession into NATO. Soon Armenia, feeling Russia's sense of betrayal, now supporting the very nation that instigated the Armenian Genocide and actively denies is, left the CSTO and severed relations with Russia, also filing to join NATO. The presidents of Serbia, Belarus and Armenia met in Brussels to accept their membership into NATO. Belarus and Armenia expelled Russian diplomats, and via Italy, the United States Navy sent three aircraft carriers, and strengthened Serbia and Belarus with forces (in Belarus, Polish troops aided the Belarusian military). Military Operations Belarusian, Ukrainian and other NATO troops were soon deployed to Serbia to halt any Turkish threats. Ankara knew that while it was spreading and growing, it was, in no position to fight and win a conventional war against NATO. They began to amass near the borders of the Viyalet of Bulgaria to free Bulgaria from Turkey. NATO troops began to amass in Belarus and Poland near the Russian borders, with new fears of Russian aggression at hand. NATO response NATO was very optimistic about gaining Serbia, Belarus and Armenia. United States president Beto O'Rourke stated, "When Serbia, Belarus and Armenia, three nations that have always leaned towards Russia, leave the Russian bloc, then clearly Russia has messed up, big time." Brussels held celebrations honoring the three countries' memberships. European Union response The European Union immedietly approved for Serbia, Belarus and Armenia to join. Russian response Russia responded very harshly against the loss of allies. President Mikhail Budayev stated, "Our alliance with Turkey benefitted us, as a nation, and obviously, the West has done, what they do best, is they steal our allies and they become extra-hostile when we do what suits us best. Look and listen, we do what is best for us, and if people are so hurt by that, that is unfortunate for them." Russian troop buildup near the Belarusian borders commenced, resulting in Belarusian president Vasily Juryev reviving the Belarusian Partisans, to cooperate with NATO personnel. However, Russia claims the troop build-up was for defensive purposes. Effects on the Eastern Orthodox Church Many Belarusians began to request a split of ties from the Russian Orthodox Church. The Ecumenical Patriarch of Constantinople had relocated to Jerusalem by this point, and has become retitled the Ecumenical Patriarch of Jerusalem. Five years after Belarus left, the Ecumenical Patriarch of Jerusalem granted autocephaly to the Orthodox Apostolic Church of Belarus, and the establishment of a Patriarchate of Minsk, with Patriarch Joseph of Minsk (born Stanislav Vishnevsky) becoming the first Patriarch of the Belarusian Orthodox Church. Both Russia and Turkey opposed this move. Belarusian president Vasily Juryev stated, "I do not care what Russia thinks, and I especially do not care what their Turkish inbred allies think." Category:Russo-Turkish Alliance